Episode 7348 (19th November 2015)
Plot Rishi asks Nikhil to invite Jai back to work so he can keep an eye on him. Ashley struggles to remember if he or Laurel is taking Arthur to school today and is unable to find his notebook. Dan tries to convince Kerry he wasn't calling her obese but makes the situation worse. Eric overhears Bob telling Brenda that he's made another big payment on the payday loan taken out to refund Gennie's memorial fund. Rhona is excited as Paddy shows interest in adopting. Bernice tries to make Kerry realise that, while she isn't fat, she can hardly call herself healthy. She challenges Kerry to some exercise at lunch time. Aaron's suspicious that Paddy isn't as keen on adopting as he's making out. Ashley and Harriet suspect the church has been robbed when they are unable to find the Village Hall fund in there. Ashley remembers him last seeing it when Bob came in before he left to help Sandy after his fall. Eric overhears them and stirs trouble by mentioning Bob's payment on his payday loan. Kerry suggests Bernice go tandem riding with her. Eric accuses Bob of stealing the Village Hall fund in front of Ashley and Harriet. Bob is furious to be accused of stealing by the three of them and throws them out the café. He can't believe it further when Brenda is suspicious of him too. Nikhil asks Jai to return to work - but working in packing rather than the office. Jai tells him to stuff it. Bob finds Ashley's notebook while cleaning the café and realises where the money is. Aaron makes Paddy aware he knows he's only going through with the adoption to make Rhona happy. Bob storms round to Brook Cottage and shows Ashley where the Village Hall fund has been put - in one of Ashley's drawers. He shows Ashley the notebook he found. Rhona worries as Leo continues to act up with the new teaching assistant. Paddy notes that they're thinking of adopting another child when they're struggling to cope with their current one. Rhona flies off the handle and accuses Paddy of going back on his word, telling him to have faith. Kerry loses her sight while arguing with Bernice on the tandem and the pair crash into a wall, falling off in the process. Bob continues to angrily lay into Ashley for forgetting where he put the money and quizzes him as to why he's been documenting everything he's done or has to do in the notebook. He notices Ashley has wrote down a hospital appointment for today and asks him what's wrong. Ashley admits he has been told he has dementia of some kind and is due to find out more from his appointment. Cast Regular cast *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *James Barton - Bill Ward *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Vet's Surgery - Interior Notes *Bob Hope references Brenda Walker shoplifting and hiding in a bin in Episode 6798/6799 (20th February 2014). He also vaguely alludes to Ashley Thomas assaulting father, Sandy Thomas, in the 2012 storyline. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes